The overall goal of the Genetics Graduate Training Program at CWRU is to train students to be outstanding independent scholars and investigators using genetics as a major tool to study biological and biomedical problems. The defining element in the philosophy of the training program is the broad range of organisms, biological systems, and approaches being pursued in the training laboratories. Whether a student's research focus is in human, molecular, or developmental genetics; whether in Drosophila, C. elegans, yeast, mouse, or human; whether in cloned DNA, cultured cells or families, each student is expected to develop a broad understanding of and appreciation for the range of approaches and topics being pursued in other organisms or specialties. Training towards this goal is achieved through five primary mechanisms: advanced graduate courses, a weekly journal club, a seminar program, student research presentations, and research in laboratories with active, well-funded programs. The Graduate Training Program in Genetics at CWRU offers a unique range of opportunities for students. Training laboratories are located in several departments, including Genetics, Molecular Biology, Neurology, Pediatrics, and Anesthesiology. The program offers extensive new facilities and research programs in human genetics, molecular genetics, gene expression, developmental genetics, chromosome structure and function, genome mapping and organization, quantitative genetics and the molecular and genetic basis of human disease, thereby providing an opportunity for integrated training in all aspects of genetics in organisms ranging from yeast to C. elegans and Drosophila to mouse and humans. The training program is administered by the recently expanded Department of Genetics, which includes both basic science and clinical faculty. Students are admitted through the Biomedical Sciences Training Program at CWRU and officially join the Genetics Graduate Training Program at the end of the first year when they enter a laboratory with a research mentor (trainer) in the Genetics program. The Genetics Graduate Training Program is administered by a Steering Committee consisting of the Director, four faculty trainers, and an associated clinical genetics faculty member, each with responsibilities for specific aspects of the program. This integrated training program in molecular, developmental, and human genetics reflects our commitment to the diversity of genetics as a unifying theme across all of biology and medicine.